Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of a rotary lawn mower for cutting lawn grass by a cutter blade accommodated in a housing.
Description of the Related Art
The rotary lawn mower cuts (clips) lawn grass by rotating a cutter blade accommodated in a housing having an opened bottom, along lawn grass to cut the lawn grass. As a technique of such a lawn mower, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-315418 is known.
The lawn mower known in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-315418 includes a housing having an opened bottom, a rotation shaft positioned inside the housing and extending in a vertical direction of the housing, and a narrow and long cutter blade accommodated in the housing in a manner that the cutter blade is rotatable about the rotation shaft. This cutter blade has blades and air lifts at both ends in a longitudinal direction. The blades are formed at front edges in a rotation direction of the cutter blade, and the air lifts are formed at rear edges in the rotation direction. When the cutter blades are rotated, the air lifts generate an upward air flow and a swirl air flow. By orienting the lawn grass growing on the lawn ground to stand upright by the upward air flow, it is possible to cut (clip) the lawn grass by the cutter blade efficiently. The lawn grass (grass clippings) cut by the cutter blade is lifted upward, and swirled in the housing by the upward air flow and the swirl air flow generated by the air lifts, and then, transported into a grass clippings container by transportation wind. The wind amount of the transportation wind flowing from the housing to the grass clippings container depends on the rotation speed of the cutter blade.